


Swinging for Each Other Teams

by httpsawesome



Series: Femslash drabble challenge [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Baseball, F/F, Femslash, they just love to flirt at the worst times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsawesome/pseuds/httpsawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash drabble challenge #2: Rivalry </p><p>Sharon and Natasha are on opposing baseball teams, but that doesn't mean they're dislike each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swinging for Each Other Teams

Sharon kicked up dust as she was first up to bat. She breathed in the sunshine as she clicked her bat against base; nothing prepares her more the sound of the metal thudding against plate as her team sits in the dugout, getting ready for a long game.

Ahead of her is the pitcher, Natasha Romanoff. The most talented player on the whole opposing team and the one with the stupidest nickname, The Red Menace. 

Romanoff quirked an eyebrow as she stared her down, which she copied with a smirk. Romanoff popped her bubblegum but continued to chew and wound up the pitch. She tossed a wink along with it, just for the fun of it. 

It was a curveball that came in fast, but Sharon was faster. It didn’t fly far, but it was enough to get her to first base. Not a bad start to a game. 

“That was a freebie.” Romanoff called out. with a flirty smile. 

“Whatever makes you feel better babe.” They both laughed, and Romanov prepared for another pitch.  


End file.
